As is known in the art, a variety of syringes are used for medical applications. For example, an enteral syringe can be filled with nutritional material that can be ingested by a patient via a feeding tube. Another type of syringe having a threaded end to engage with a complementary end is used to provide solution intravenously. It is further known that an IV (intravenous) syringe can be filled with a substance, such as breast milk for an infant, and then misused as an IV syringe. This can lead to disastrous results including death due to substances being injected directly into a patient's vein.